


For Beauty

by partings_and_memories



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: AU, Blood Drinking, Dark, Gen, Murder, immortal Son Dongju | Xion, immortal Son Dongmyeong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partings_and_memories/pseuds/partings_and_memories
Summary: Dongmyeong and Dongju are immortal beings, living for hundreds of years. But with a life that long, beauty is the price. Hence, they resort to other ways to preserve their youth: taking the blood of young beauties every full moon. This tale tells of one night when it was time to sacrifice another young beauty.
Relationships: Son Dongju | Xion & Son Dongmyeong
Kudos: 7





	For Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from who knows where. I hope y'all enjoy it

The moon hung over the eerie-looking mansion, bathing its insides in the serene light. By the window sat a boy, a scarlet coat draped over his shoulder. In his palm rested a drink of clear liquid, swirling slowly in his hold. The glass made a small  _ chink _ every time he brought it to his mouth and made contact with the silver ring on his lip. His bewitching eyes gazed out into the darkness outside, watching as the figure came walking towards the entrance. In a flurry, he stood up, letting the coat drop behind him, and made his way to the door.

“Where have you been?” His voice echoed through the entrance hall. At the door stood another boy, clothes dampened by the light rain. A knowing smile painted his face as he removed his jacket.

“I went for a walk, saw her family, figured they didn’t have to suffer from their loss.”

The older shook his head. “You better not get us in trouble again, Hyungu and Gunhak might not be as lenient as before.”

The other laughed. “Doubt it, they love us me too much.”

“Whatever you say, Ju.”

Screams echoed throughout the mansion, but the two did not flinch. Instead, the older clasped his hands.

“It seems that she’s awake,” he announced. “It’s best if we get to it now.”

\---

The staircase down to the basement winded down into a dark abyss. The only thing illuminating their way was an oil lamp Dongju had brought with them.

“By the way, Myeong, how did you find this girl?” he asked

The other chuckled at the question. “It’s simple. I was at the bar when I met her.”

“Ah,” his brother hummed. “Of course.”

The screams have died out, now changing into sobs. Dongmyeong entered the basement rather dramatically, causing a scene as he did.

“There there now, sweetheart,” he crooned. “It’ll be all over soon.”

He walked up to the girl, who was chained to the wall. Her porcelain skin was scuffed with scratches and dirt and her hair was unkempt. How long she has been down there, no one knows.

“You should be grateful we have kept you alive so long,” Dongju added, approaching her and holding her chin between his thumb and forefinger. She whimpered at the skin contact, the remains of tears were evident on her face. Dongju tilted his head with a mock pity.

“How pathetic.”

Dongmyeong waltzed over to a cabinet; it was white with flowers decorating the doors. He opened the cabinet and pulled out a dagger and ran his finger down its blade, humming to himself.

He made his way towards the girl, crouching down to match their height.

“Such a beautiful creature you are…”

She yelped the moment he pushed her tot he wall behind her, pressing the blade to her neck.

And in a second, she fell limp into his arms. Dongmyeong hastily gestured to Dongju, who grabbed two phials and handed them over to the former. Dongmyeong collected the blood dripping from her neck into the phials and handed one to Dongju.

The two stood up with a smile on their faces, clinking their drinks together. 

"To a long life of beauty."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> That was... something huh, sorry if I freaked you guys out ^^;;


End file.
